Breaking the Curse
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Olivia has perpetual bad luck on Valentine's Day, but perhaps this year things will turn out differently.
1. Zombies are Fun

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Curse<strong>

As soon as Alex had heard that Olivia had been sent home for the day, she'd cleared the rest of her schedule and told her bosses that she was going to be working from home for the rest of the day. The benefit of being known as a hard worker was so very nice in these circumstances because no one doubted that she was leaving for an important reason and they didn't challenge her.

Olivia hadn't called and Alex had only found out about her detective being sent home when she'd stopped by the precinct to see if Olivia wanted to grab lunch with her. Elliot had explained that Cragen told Liv to take the rest of the day off after she'd slammed a suspect into the wall during an interrogation. Olivia wasn't usually one to lose control like that, but she'd hit her quota of bullshit already this week, even though it was only Tuesday.

Had it been any day other than today, Alex would have stayed at work and just called Liv to see what was wrong. But today was February the 14th, Valentine's Day, and Alex knew from the last three years that they'd been together how much Olivia hated today. It wasn't so much that the detective hated Valentine's Day, but more along the lines of she thought she was cursed on this day. Alex found her lover's belief in that back luck rather endearing, while Olivia was just frustrated that she could never make a Valentine's Day go off without a hitch.

Riding up to their apartment in the elevator, Alex wondered what Olivia would be doing when she got there. She knew that the detective would have gone home; not wanting to press her luck by being around innocent people when her Valentine's Day curse reared its ugly head. Alex only hoped that Olivia accepted her presence instead of trying to convince her to go back to work because there was nowhere Alex would rather be than by her lover's side, even with her perpetual bad luck on this day.

Locking the door behind her as she entered the apartment, Alex kicked off her heels and left her briefcase sitting neatly by the door. As she hung her coat up, Alex could hear the television's low rumbling low in the background and knew that Olivia was probably on the couch, although she doubted that her lover was actually able to relax right now. And when she got close enough to hear the screams coming from the screen, Alex could tell that Olivia's bad mood had not lifted.

Olivia was slouched on the couch, a throw pillow positioned behind her back as she lay propped up against an arm in one corner. Her left foot was resting on the floor while her right leg was still on the couch with her knee bent up. It would have looked like a relaxed pose to anyone else, but Alex could feel the tension in Olivia's body from all the way across the room.

Alex walked up behind her lover and slid her hand over Olivia's shoulder, waiting for the detective to tip her head back so she could kiss her. It wasn't a chaste kiss. Alex could have said that it was for Olivia's benefit, to cheer her lover up and bring her out of her dark mood, but that wasn't altogether true. Olivia excited Alex more today than she had when they'd first started dating, and the attorney took every opportunity to show her that.

"Mmm, I love coming home," Alex murmured against Olivia's lips before kissing her again, this time with slightly less intent since she didn't want to start anything too serious at the moment. Although she never minded jumping Olivia whenever the opportunity presented itself, right now she just wanted to relax with her lover, something that they rarely had time to do with their hectic schedules.

"Let me get out of this suit, and I'll join you in a couple of minutes," Alex said when she finally pulled back, placing one last peck on her lover's lips before straightening up and walking to their bedroom. Olivia had already changed into a loose NYPD T-shirt and sweatpants, and even though she looked great in her work clothes, Alex loved when Olivia was dressed down at home, because that was when she looked the most comfortable. Alex preferred to see her lover as stress-free as possible.

As soon as Alex had entered the apartment, Olivia had felt her presence and some of her inherent anger at this god-awful day had dissipated. The effect that Alex had on her was immediate and she couldn't stop thinking about how incredible it would be to spend the rest of her life with Alex by her side. She was the luckiest woman in the world and she knew it, especially since they hadn't had a good Valentine's Day since they'd been together.

Olivia had eagerly tilted her head back to accept Alex's kiss when the blonde had come up behind her. She was still dazed from Alex's kiss when her lover walked out of the room to change her clothes. It was only when her mind began to clear that Olivia looked at the time and noticed that it was barely past noon and Alex should have still been at work. "What are you doing home so early, sweetheart?" Olivia called through the apartment, not motivated enough to get up and go after Alex to talk.

Alex walked back into the room wearing a grey tank top and a pair of navy blue drawstring pants. She was pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail and Olivia's eyes were immediately drawn to the expanse of taut abdomen revealed by the action. Alex caught the smoldering gaze and her lips quirked up in a smile. "I stopped by the precinct to ask if you wanted to grab lunch, but Elliot told me you'd gone home for the day. So what are we watching?"

The attorney stepped around the couch and settled into the space between Olivia's legs, curling her own underneath her body and leaning back into Olivia. Alex sighed contentedly and snuggled further back into Olivia when the detective's arms wrapped around her. They so rarely had the time to cuddle with how much each of them worked, but these moments were the ones that Alex lived for.

"Zombie movie marathon," Olivia said as she pulled Alex into her body, amazed yet again by how well they fit together, and not just physically. The horror movies had perfectly fit her mood when she'd arrived home, and she'd always had a secret affinity for them. It was probably the survivalist aspect that drew her because it certainly wasn't the ingenious plot lines.

"You'd think they'd show romantic comedies or something along those lines on Valentine's Day," Alex said with a laugh. She ran her fingers along Olivia's forearm, which was cinched around her waist, until her lover invited her to intertwine their fingers. It was this mostly innocent, yet intimate contact that Alex missed the most when they saw each other at work. The touches were mostly innocent because their intent was not to start anything, but Alex felt the fire low in her belly just from looking at Olivia, so even platonic touches affected her dangerously.

"Yeah, well not everyone has someone to be their valentine, so maybe these movies make them feel better about their singlehood. Or maybe there are just more people like me who can't seem to have a good Valentine's Day no matter how hard they try or how much planning they do," Olivia said absently, focusing instead on their joined hands. "Do you mind that I don't have anything special for you today?" she asked softly, hating how insecure she felt on this day of all days throughout the year.

Alex looked down at her left hand, where Olivia was gently running her finger over the engagement ring the detective had put there two and a half weeks ago. It had been more than Alex had ever dreamed of and she'd acted like such a girl and cried so hard when Olivia had proposed, on what had been just another day in their lives, but was now more memorable than any so far.

"I don't need anything but you for the rest of my life. And nothing could be any better or more precious to me than your love. I love you so much, Liv. And I just hope that I can show you that forever." Alex craned her head back so that she could look into Olivia's loving brown eyes, and kissed her on the chin when Olivia hid nothing from her.

Olivia had really tried to plan out special days for their first two Valentine's Days together, but each had ended rather badly. The first year, Olivia had gone all out with the usual paraphernalia such as flowers, candy, and a card, but she'd also obtained tickets to the theater because she knew how much Alex enjoyed it. Unfortunately, they'd never made it that night because Olivia had spent the night in the hospital with a dislocated kneecap, courtesy of a scumbag rapist who'd put up a fight while being arrested. Alex had stayed overnight with Olivia, but it was far from the romantic evening Olivia had originally planned out.

Last year, it had seemed as though things were going better and Olivia had kept things simple, arranging a nice dinner out followed by the rest of the night spent in. Olivia had even been extra careful at work, trying her hardest not to have a repeat of the year before. And things had gone well until late in the evening when Alex had gotten sick. She'd concluded that it must have been food poisoning and Alex had spent the entire night miserably hanging her head over the toilet bowl. Olivia had offered as much comfort as Alex would allow, all the while mentally cursing her perpetual bad luck on every February the 14th.

This year, Olivia had proposed to Alex at the end of January and had almost immediately started worrying that she would have to do something spectacular this year for Valentine's Day; something that would undoubtedly fail epically. Instead, they'd arranged to have dinner with Alex's parents to announce their engagement in person. It had been Alex's idea, and Olivia had wondered if Alex had purposely made the dinner reservations for tonight so that she wouldn't have to be alone with her cursed fiancée.

"I love you," Olivia said, dipping her head to brush a soft kiss across Alex's lips. She wasn't particularly surprised when Alex wrapped a hand around the back of her head to deepen the kiss. They were so well suited in every way, and Olivia loved Alex for her mind and those closely guarded emotions that she felt so deeply but rarely allowed others to see, but they were also the perfect match sexually. And when Alex slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth, the detective was putty in her lover's hands, loving nothing more than giving Alex everything she wanted.

Alex ended the kiss, but gave Olivia one last chaste peck before turning her attention back to the television and sinking deeper into Olivia's embrace. "I love you, too, Liv."

They lay wrapped around each other for a little over five hours, watching the movies as an afterthought and really just relishing the fact that they were together in their home. Alex would point out some of the more ridiculous scenes, such as when a zombie bit through the back of someone's skull to get to the brain, it just wasn't possible with how the human jaw was structured.

Olivia took the good-natured ribbing about her love of these kinds of movies with a smile. There was no way to defend against Alex's teasing when everything she said was true. And Olivia couldn't care less about it when Alex spent the entire time touching her. She was nearly purring with pleasure as Alex massaged her arms and hands throughout the day, occasionally bringing a hand to her lips to kiss it. These were the moments that Olivia longed for the most when they were at work and both dedicated to keeping things professional while there.

At a little after six, Alex finally extracted herself from Olivia's wonderful embrace. She didn't want to leave the warmth and security of her lover's arms, but she needed to get ready for their dinner with her parents. It wouldn't due to show up at the five-star restaurant her parents had picked looking less than perfectly put together.

Alex pushed herself off the couch, but couldn't resist leaning back down to give Olivia one more kiss before heading to the shower. It was a mistake to give Olivia another opening because as Alex was pulling away, the detective grabbed her hand and tugged just hard enough to cause Alex to fall into her lap once again. And after she was there, Olivia didn't give Alex enough air to think straight for the next ten minutes.

"Baby, I have to shower," Alex was finally able to plead when Olivia's lips moved from her mouth to her neck. While she hoped that she never stopped responding to Olivia so quickly or passionately, Alex did sometimes wish that she had the strength to put Olivia off. She loved what her detective was doing to her, and if they'd had any other plans tonight than to meet her parents, she would just as soon put it off and stay home to make love, but they really needed to go out tonight.

With a surprising amount of effort, Olivia took her hands from Alex's body and allowed the blonde to escape. As she watched Alex walk away, Olivia tried to placate her body by telling it that they would just have to wait until after dinner to get the loving they so desperately wanted. Since meeting Alex, and especially since they'd started dating, Olivia had learned to live with the constant flame of desire that burned low in her belly, even after they'd just made love. She would do anything for Alex, which often included curbing her sexual appetite until a more appropriate time, and what made it all the more bearable was that she knew Alex had to show the same restraint.

A little while after she heard the shower stop running, Olivia turned off the television and decided to start getting ready herself. She would have gone as soon as Alex was out of the shower, but knew that it would be safer to give Alex some time to put clothes on. Alex wanted to arrive early for their eight o'clock dinner and there was no way that would happen if Olivia walked in on Alex when she was naked; her control was not at its best right now.

When Olivia walked into their bedroom, Alex was just slipping an elegant blue dress over her head. Olivia couldn't do anything except watch as Alex shimmied until it fell into place and straightened out some of the more noticeable wrinkles. She pulled her hair all to one side of her neck and smiled over her shoulder at Olivia. "Could you zip me up, please?" Alex asked, unaware of how potently she was affecting Olivia.

Alex had her glasses on, and the innocent, inadvertently sexy look she was throwing over her should was killing Olivia. Her throat was too dry to allow her to speak, so she just stepped forward and carefully closed the zipper. She tried to keep her fingertips from brushing against Alex's smooth, creamy flesh and kept her breathing to a minimum because she was already completely surrounded by her lover's arousing scent. Olivia appreciated Alex with all of the five senses she possessed, and sometimes wondered if she had another that was attuned only to her lover.

While she would have liked to pull Alex into an embrace, or even just continue standing so close to her, Olivia was well aware that she was already in the danger zone. She took a reluctant step back and kept her hands at her sides when Alex turned around to face her and pecked her on the lips. It was a good thing that Alex didn't linger because Olivia was barely seconds away from giving free rein to her passion.

"Go shower, sweetheart. I'll lay out your clothes for you and finish making myself presentable," Alex said. She'd caught the desire in Olivia's eyes and knew that they needed to separate for a little while.

Olivia's eyes softened from their hard edge of desire. "You always look beautiful, Lex. Nothing you wear could ever make you more so than you naturally are." She brought her hand up to cup Alex's cheek, needing that small physical contact with the woman she loved.

Alex felt her heart melt into a puddle within her chest at the sincerity behind Olivia's words. Olivia made Alex feel like the most beautiful person in the world and she knew that her detective loved her for much more than how she looked. "I love you, Liv," she whispered against Olivia's lips before kissing her. "Now go shower before we have to cancel," Alex said as she pulled back and gently pushed Olivia towards the bathroom.

Olivia showered quickly, her hygiene regimen usually taking a little less time than Alex's, mostly because she didn't often worry about styling her hair. She dried off in the bathroom and hung up the towel before reentering the bedroom. Laid out on the bed was a pair of black slacks, a cranberry-colored button-down shirt, and the black suit jacket that she usually wore to court.

It was only as she got closer that Olivia saw the special equipment that Alex had laid out for her, just peeking over the top of her pants, most of it hidden beneath the black material. She couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at it as she stepped closer and picked the leather harness up. Her breathing picked up noticeably, although Olivia wasn't sure if it was predominantly from arousal and anticipation or from straight up fear. "Alex!" she called through the apartment, needing to know what the hell her lover was thinking.

Alex wasn't surprised by the shouted summons and calmly walked to the bedroom door, not allowing herself any further into the room when she saw that Olivia was still completely naked. She couldn't contain the slightly lecherous grin that she was sure spread across her face as she surveyed her lover, from Olivia's strong legs, past the tempting patch of dark curls at the apex of her thighs, to her beautifully toned abdomen and mouth-watering chest. But when she finally got to what was dangling from Olivia's hand, Alex didn't know whether to be extremely turned on or laugh at her fiancée's near terrified countenance.

"What the hell, Alex? We're going out to meet your _parents_ and you want me to wear this?" she asked. It wasn't as if she'd never worn the strap-on out on a date with Alex before, but she really didn't feel comfortable with the idea of wearing it while out with her lover's parents. The intimate details of their sex life were not for her future in-laws to know; she didn't want Alex's father to kill her before she could finally marry her love.

Alex finally walked into the room, wanting to calm Olivia down before she had a heart attack. "Baby," she said as she ran her hands down Olivia's arms, "it's just a suggestion. If you don't want to wear it then don't. It'll still be here when we get home." Alex leaned forward to give Olivia a quick, sweet kiss. "I'll be waiting in the living room." With that, Alex turned and left, allowing Olivia to make whichever decision she was more comfortable with by herself.

As Alex once again left the room, Olivia looked at the harness and dildo still hanging from her fingers. Her lover was right; it would still be here when they returned from dinner. But, then again, Alex wouldn't have put it out for her if she hadn't wanted Olivia to wear it. Well, she needed to make up her mind soon or have Alex get mad at her for making them late, which could severely limit the possibility of having some fun when they got home later.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think Olivia should choose to do?<strong>


	2. Exquisite Torture

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning:** This chapter earns the story's M rating. And of course my usual warning of sexual acts between two women. Don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early, and Alex, taking pity on her strapped lover, asked to be seated right away. The maitre d' knew the Cabot family well – more specifically, he knew how well they tipped when pleased with their service – and immediately showed Alex and Olivia to their secluded table. He gave them their privacy after filling their water goblets, aware of the subtle glances that passed between them that said they wanted to be left alone.<p>

Twenty minutes earlier when Olivia had walked out of their bedroom to find Alex standing in the living room, the attorney's gaze had immediately gravitated towards her detective's crotch. Unfortunately for Alex, and thankfully for Olivia, the detective's suit jacket was just long enough that it obscured the view so one couldn't tell if she was packing or not. It wasn't until Alex had focused on Olivia's unsure expression that she was almost positive Olivia had conceded to her wishes.

Letting loose a seductive smile, Alex had sashayed over to her fidgeting lover and ran a hand through her detective's barely tamed locks, a move guaranteed to soothe Olivia. She gently pressed her pelvis forward, just enough to confirm her suspicion that Olivia was strapped. At the first sign of Olivia's body tensing up, Alex backed off, but kept her fingers sifting through the damp, dark strands of hair. "You're so sweet," she said to Olivia, thanking her.

"I sure as hell don't feel sweet right now," Olivia grumbled. She wasn't usually in a grumpy mood when she wore the strap-on – in fact it usually lifted her mood when she put it on. It was hard for Olivia to describe how it made her feel, and the word 'ridiculous' would probably have topped the list if Alex didn't look at her so hungrily whenever she wore it. But the one thing that it never failed to do was make her feel more aggressive while at the same time making her oddly needy; it was difficult to be relaxed when the harness rubbed against her so intimately, and especially when Alex purposely pushed the base into her hard clit.

Olivia may have met Alex's parents before, but she really wanted to make another good impression when they announced their engagement. And she somehow doubted that either of the elder Cabots would appreciate it if they knew that Olivia was wearing the toy, particularly because it was rather obvious what she would be doing with it later, namely their daughter. Olivia wanted to have a good relationship with her future in-laws, mostly because Alex loved them so much and they were important to her.

"You feel sweet to me," Alex couldn't help but husk as she cupped her hand around the respectable bulge in Olivia's pants. She smiled arrogantly when Olivia's eyes rolled back in pleasure and her hips jumped involuntarily, pushing the hardness more fully into Alex's hand. There was no greater feeling than pleasing the woman that she loved, and Alex reveled in it whenever Olivia let go with her. She loved driving Olivia to distraction, making her lose that firmly held control.

Alex had given Olivia one last teasing squeeze before pulling herself away from her lover, knowing that they were once again dangerously close to standing up her parents. The groan it drew from Olivia's chest was a mix of desire and pain because she was already primed to go and would have to wait hours until it would be taken care of – until she could pay Alex back for teasing her.

Sitting down next to her lover, Alex noticed that at this restaurant, the patrons sat two to a side. She'd never thought about the advantage to such a seating arrangement until now, when she'd spent the past fifteen minute cab ride clasping her hands together so tightly that they were ghostly white, just so she wouldn't touch her sexy lover. Teasing Olivia had a profound effect on her and she couldn't help but get aroused when Olivia was in the same state.

Knowing that her parents would be right on time, Alex had to decide quickly whether or not she wanted to follow through with the crazy idea that kept swirling around in her brain. She threw caution to the wind and just went with it, discreetly slipping her hand onto Olivia's thigh beneath the hanging tablecloth. It was a good thing they were in a secluded corner with no one seated behind them or there would have been a much higher likelihood of being caught, and of Olivia forcing her to stop.

At the first touch of Alex's hand just above her knee, Olivia started to relax. The peaceful feeling that she always got when Alex casually touched her didn't last too long as Alex made steady progress up the inside of her thigh. When the blonde leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, Olivia was starting to get an idea of what Alex had in mind. "Hands on the table, baby. And make sure you keep them there," Alex ordered with unmistakable heat.

Now, some might find it hard to believe, but Olivia was actually pretty good at following directions, particularly when they came from Alex, and providing that it wasn't work-related. And if they had been at home right now, Olivia would have followed those instructions immediately, but at the moment she was leery of the orders. Too bad her libido was in charge instead of her head, because even though she knew the outcome would likely be illegal, Olivia did as she was told.

"Good girl," Alex purred in Olivia's ear when the detective put both hands flat against the tabletop. "Now sit back a little," she urged so that she would have better access to her lover. Alex felt Olivia stiffen at the request, knowing that the detective was now absolutely positive about what Alex wanted, but she did comply after a couple of seconds.

This was new territory for both of them. Neither Alex nor Olivia had ever been partial to exhibitionism, both preferring to keep their sex lives private. But they had been wanting each other all afternoon and Alex was rather excited about the risk they were going to take here. She just hoped that Olivia was far enough along that she could finish in the next ten minutes because Alex didn't really want to leave Olivia hanging all through dinner.

As discreetly as possible, with the help of the overhanging tablecloth and being very careful to control her features to show nothing of how arousing she found this to be, Alex rocked the base of the cock back into Olivia, causing a quiet moan to escape her lover. She kept the movement of her hand unnoticeable from above the table and let her eyes inconspicuously survey the room to check for any watchers, while still keenly attuned to Olivia's every move and sound. But eventually Alex craved more, and that burning desire made her brave enough to lower Olivia's zipper and slip her hand inside her lover's pants.

Olivia's eyes went wide when she felt Alex unzip her slacks and she immediately encircled Alex's wrist with her fingers, trying to pull it away. She'd been turned on by Alex's obvious excitement and had let her go farther then intended. A little teasing was fine with Olivia, but she was not ready to come in public, at this restaurant table, while waiting for her future in-laws to arrive; that scenario was just too fucked up to even contemplate.

"Hand back on the table," Alex commanded, her voice like steel even though it didn't rise above a whisper. The tone didn't help Olivia because it sent a shiver of desire rolling through her every cell in her body at the dominating attitude that Alex rarely showed when they were intimate. "Now," she reiterated when Olivia hesitated at the words, caught between obeying and saving herself from a potentially humiliating situation.

"I'll come," Olivia whimpered, too far gone to think up another defense that might stop Alex's actions. But when she looked into Alex's darkened blue eyes, Olivia saw that she was actually expected to let Alex go, the commanding glint in her eyes just as prominent as the ever-present love; it was that love that solidified her decision.. So she slowly released Alex and laid her hand back on top of the table.

Alex deftly slid her hand under the straps and brushed her finger lightly over Olivia's hard clitoris. "I know," she said as Olivia gasped in a breath and clenched her hands into hard fists. Alex briefly wondered why she'd wanted Olivia to gear up before going out since it made her current task more difficult, but knew that she would reap the benefits of that forethought when they got home later.

Not having the time for teasing, Alex quickly switched to a firmer touch, dipping her fingers down just enough to gather some of Olivia's wetness and slicking it across her sensitive bundle of nerves. After three years together, Alex knew how to make Olivia come, and although she usually liked to draw it out for a while, she also knew the secret to making her come quickly.

It wasn't long before Olivia had a pained expression on her face that Alex knew was mostly from being so close to orgasm, but also partly from the concentration it was taking for the detective to remain quiet. She couldn't stop the low whimpers that escaped and Alex loved the little noises that let her know just how close her lover was.

Olivia lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly, praying that no one noticed that she was being masturbated by her girlfriend because she was unable to stop Alex. And at the moment she _really_ didn't want Alex to stop. She couldn't prevent the few quick jerks of her hips against Alex's hand as she finally gave in to her lover's unique brand of exquisite torture. Alex stayed with her through her climax, but stopped stimulating her after that, knowing how sensitive Olivia was afterwards.

Pleasuring Olivia in such a forbidden setting had certainly turned Alex on, but her lover's soft groans of completion forced her to clamp her legs closed tightly to prevent herself from coming too. She kept her fingers resting on Olivia after the climax had passed, loath to leave her, but was careful not to stroke her again. When a couple minutes had passed, Alex gently kissed Olivia's warm cheek and extracted her hand.

Olivia may have been desperately trying to catch her breath and put herself back together so that she seemed normal again, like she hadn't just been fucked by her fiancée in the middle of a crowded five-star restaurant, but she noticed when Alex pulled away. Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia watched Alex reach into her purse to pull out a moist towel and clean her hand. _I can't believe that just fucking happened_, Olivia thought, and even her inner voice sounded as though it was trying to catch its breath.

"Thank you," Alex whispered softly against Olivia's ear, the hair curled around it slightly damp with sweat. She knew the trust it had taken for Olivia to let her have her way in this situation, and she would always cherish that trust.

Alex brushed her lips fleetingly over the still-racing pulse point in Olivia's neck. "They'll be here in four minutes if you want to clean up first." Even though Alex had reassured Olivia countless times that her parents loved the detective, she knew that Olivia always tried to make a good impression.

Olivia made sure that everything was in its place and her slacks were zippered before standing up on lightly trembling legs. She made her way to the ladies room as naturally as one could while wearing a strap-on and after having just come in her girlfriend's hand. Mostly, Olivia was just glad that she didn't run into any walls on her way to the restroom because she was feeling seriously off-kilter right now.

When she got to her destination, Olivia nodded politely to the bathroom attendant, wishing that they hadn't picked such a fancy restaurant, and ran a paper towel under warm water before heading into a stall. She cleaned up as best she could, shivering as she ran the coarse paper towel over her still sensitized flesh. Her pants would need a good washing, but that was mostly to get rid of the smell of her arousal.

Olivia made herself as comfortable as possible in three minutes, wanting to return to the table before the Cabots arrived. There was no way she could be completely relaxed until they were back home and she was paying Alex back for her little stunt. Just thinking about all the ways she could have her revenge on Alex made Olivia's step lighter and caused her lingering discomfort to fade to the back of her mind. Yes, it would all be worth it when dinner was over and they were back at their apartment – alone.

As soon as Olivia made it back to the table, she saw Alex's parents walking through the restaurant towards their table. She helped Alex stand to greet them and had just enough time to whisper quickly into her fiancée's ear. "When we get home, I'll pay you back for all of your generous attention," she said in a voice that threatened instead of promised. And just so Alex couldn't mistake her intentions, Olivia briefly pulled her back so that the hard outline of her cock was pressed firmly against Alex's backside.

Alex groaned at the words and Olivia's action, knowing that she would love every second of it when Olivia took what she wanted later. When she saw her parents get stopped at a table by an acquaintance, Alex turned in Olivia's embrace and threw her arms around her detective's neck, bringing their lips together in a promising but chaste kiss. "I look forward to it, my love," Alex murmured against Olivia's lips, running her fingers through the silky hair at the back of Olivia's neck.

"Hey, now, you two, break it up," Alex heard her father say good-naturedly as he and his wife walked up to their table. They had known since Alex's first year of college that their daughter was a lesbian and both had been very supportive of Alex. She had always been so grateful that her parents had only ever wanted her be happy. Her mother had been a little confused at first, but once given the time to process the information, had embraced Alex's revelation.

"Hi, daddy," Alex greeted happily as she was pulled into her father's arms for an affectionate embrace. She watched from the corner of her eye as Olivia leaned down to hug her mother, careful to keep her lower half away from the older woman. Alex had to stifle a bubble of laughter at the mental image of her mother feeling her lover's equipment and politely ignoring it even as her eyes grew wide. She almost wished it had really happened, except for the incredible amount of embarrassment it would cause Olivia, and probably kill the mood for later tonight.

Then Alex hugged her mother while Olivia shook hands with Andrew Cabot. From the first time she'd met him, Olivia had really liked Alex's father. He didn't seem to have a problem with Alex's lifestyle and Olivia could see how much he loved his only child. It also hadn't hurt that Andrew had immediately tried to make Olivia feel welcome, which she'd found out later was because he was so happy to have finally met his daughter's girlfriend.

Although Alex's parents were happy to see their daughter and her lover, they both knew that they had something important to announce since they'd specifically called for a get together. And while Alex's mother was content, at least on the outside, to wait for the younger couple to broach the subject, Andrew was not. They had only just been served their appetizers when Mr. Cabot couldn't take the suspense any longer. "So, why did you call us out here tonight?"

With both of her parents looking at her so hopefully, Alex wondered how Olivia could ever have been nervous about how they would take the news. It was obvious that they'd been looking forward to this moment and Alex didn't doubt for a minute that they knew exactly what she and Olivia would be announcing tonight.

Olivia looked over at Alex, every ounce of love she had for the beautiful blonde showing through in her eyes, and threaded her fingers through Alex's. With an encouraging smile from Alex, one that was appreciated yet unnecessary, Olivia turned to look from Andrew to Christine Cabot, maintaining eye contact with each for a few meaningful seconds.

"While I know tradition says that I should have asked you first, and I probably would have if Alex wouldn't have kicked my ass for doing it, I asked Alex to marry me." Both of the older Cabots remained silent, but the huge smiles that spread over their faces said how happy they were. "And she accepted," Olivia finished, knowing that they were just waiting for that last piece of information before speaking.

After the big announcement was finally out in the open, Alex and Olivia were congratulated warmly and enthusiastically by Alex's parents. Alex showed off her ring, both of her parents commenting that it suited her perfectly, which Alex completely agreed with. It thankfully wasn't a large ring, and it perfectly embodied the love that Olivia had for Alex and that Alex returned whole-heartedly.

They celebrated throughout dinner, Andrew and Christine staying as late as they could, but eventually being convinced to pack it in at their daughter's behest. Alex knew that they were scheduled to catch a plane in the morning because they were going on a month long trip to the Mediterranean. With final congratulations out in front of the restaurant, Alex's parents drove off to catch a couple hours of sleep before their early flight.

"That went very well," Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and snuggled closer to her, using the cold air as an excuse to burrow deeper into her lover's warmth. She inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of her wonderful fiancée and feeling the safety and rightness engulf her. It wasn't until she buried her face in Olivia's neck, wishing that she could stay there, close to her, forever, that she recognized the hint of arousal that she suspected only she would ever be able to recognize.

Olivia had not forgotten about her earlier threat, and it was only brought to the forefront of her mind once again as she heard Alex's quickly indrawn breath and felt her lover stiffen in her arms. So attuned was she to Alex's body language that Olivia knew immediately the reaction was from desire and nothing else. Taking advantage of that first spark, Olivia pushed her pelvis firmly into Alex's, letting the blonde feel the toy she'd asked Olivia to wear.

"I think it's time to get you home so I can repay your earlier teasing. If you want something, tell me now, because once we get home you're all mine and what you want won't matter anymore," Olivia spoke, her voice raspy with desire, near Alex's ear. It wasn't entirely true because Olivia would never do anything Alex wasn't ready for, but it certainly got her point across and set the tone for the rest of the evening.

Alex leaned her head back just far enough that she could see into Olivia's fast-darkening brown eyes. She knew that Olivia was actually giving her the opportunity to say what she didn't want, but with Olivia there was nothing that fell into that category. So Alex stood there, pushing a stubborn lock of hair off Olivia's forehead, and let her silence speak for her.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I had too much fun writing this scene so didn't get it back to the apartment soon enough. There will be one final chapter of this story upcoming.<strong>


	3. Indisputable

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning:** So this chapter is really just pure smut, so if you don't want to read about love between two women then I suggest you more along.

**A/N:** I keep flip-flopping back and forth on whether I like this chapter or not (like most of the stuff I write I probably like some of it but not other parts), so I leave it up to you readers to decide what you think. I didn't do an extensive edit on this chapter, so forgive any lingering mistakes. And please, do enjoy. Oh yeah, warning for super sappy ending (because I just can't help myself).

* * *

><p>On the cab ride home, Olivia purposely kept her distance from Alex, allowing the blonde to hold her hand but making it clear that was the extent of touching allowed. She knew that Alex was dying to touch her, to reaffirm their indisputable connection, but that the forced isolation would also excite Alex. The attorney only had a general idea of what was running through Olivia's mind, and not knowing exactly how Olivia planned to take her made the myriad of possibilities race unchecked through her mind. Olivia knew that Alex's inner thoughts would work her up nicely, and she'd get to surprise Alex with whatever she did decide to do.<p>

If she could have stood to not touch Alex even that little bit, Olivia would have severed the connection of their hands as well. But Olivia loved her right to touch Alex too much and even though the attorney had come close to humiliating her in the restaurant, she had to admit that she'd been a willing participant. That didn't, however, mean that she wouldn't pay Alex back for the risky behavior.

So Olivia spent the cab ride back to their apartment trying to decide what she was going to do to Alex. At first she'd thought that maybe she would tie Alex to the bed, spread her legs apart and individually fasten them to the bed while leaving Alex's hands completely free. Olivia liked leaving Alex's hands untied to rake at her back while she fucked her, being just the slightest bit masochistic while she enjoyed dominating Alex. Really, Alex never meant to hurt her and was always remorseful when she saw the scratch marks she'd made, but Olivia loved making Alex lose control like that; _really_ loved it.

And while Olivia could already feel the effect that her thoughts about tying Alex down had on her body, a better idea popped into her mind. It wouldn't be Alex's favorite thing to do, she'd said so in the past, but the visual for Olivia would be amazing. And Alex wouldn't hate the idea, there were just other things that she usually liked better. Plus, Olivia would give her something she really enjoyed – just a little bit later in the evening, after Olivia had taken what she wanted first.

When they arrived back at their apartment, Olivia locked the door and immediately had Alex plastered against her once she turned back around to face the blonde. Olivia allowed Alex one ravenous kiss, but she took control of it, not wanting her lover to get too comfortable as the leader. It was only after Alex was breathless that Olivia pulled away, letting them both draw in much needed oxygen.

Showing a decidedly arrogant and somewhat evil smile that she knew Alex would be able to read effortlessly, Olivia turned Alex around, relishing the shiver of desire that passed through the blonde's body. She slowly lowered the zipper on the beautiful blue dress that so wonderfully brought out Alex's eyes, although Olivia would always prefer Alex in nothing at all if she had the choice. Olivia purposely trailed her fingertips down Alex's spine, sparking the nerves as she teased her lover.

"Go into the bedroom and take off everything, Alex. When you're naked, you will lie on your back on the bed and wait for me," Olivia whispered the demands in Alex's ear, the words losing none of their command for how softly they were spoken. It was a tone that affected Alex greatly, and Olivia knew it, loving that her fiancée was so quick to arouse with just the right words of simple prodding.

Alex was disappointed that Olivia wasn't going to undress her and that she apparently wasn't even going to watch the show while Alex did it herself. She truly loved when Olivia took the time to undress her, caressing every inch of her burning flesh as it was revealed to Olivia's lips, tongue, and oh-so-talented nimble fingers. And barring Olivia actually doing the task herself, Alex enjoyed stripping for her detective, watching those incredible brown eyes darken with lust while never once losing the essence of love she always felt for Alex. With Olivia, she didn't mind being vulnerable because she trusted her with every piece of herself.

As Alex walked slowly towards their bedroom, Olivia stopped her with one more order. "Oh, and Alex, no touching yourself. You're mine tonight, and I don't want you having any fun without me." Olivia knew perfectly well after three years together that Alex didn't often touch herself, but she wanted to put the idea into Alex's head, to tease her lover even more.

"Yes, Liv," Alex said obediently without the slightest hint of sarcasm. They had at one time toyed with the BDSM scene and Alex had for a time called Olivia 'mistress', but they'd passed that now, and it was at Olivia's behest that Alex only call her by name, or the occasional term of endearment. Alex continued on her way to the bedroom, her mind frantically sorting through different scenarios of how tonight might play out, and getting all the more excited because she had no clue what Olivia had in mind.

Olivia watched Alex go and tried to think of something to occupy her time as she made Alex wait for her. With past lovers, Olivia may have worried that taking this time out would end with a missed opportunity for fulfillment on her part, either because they fell asleep while waiting or because their desire faded with her absence. Olivia was confident that would not happen with Alex, as the blonde very much enjoyed the build-up, the anticipation. And while Alex was prone to fall asleep without warning on days when work had been exhausting for her, Olivia found it cute and never got frustrated by it.

After about ten minutes, which was all Olivia could force herself to wait, she walked into the bedroom to find Alex just as she was ordered to be. But the blonde had taken it a step further, and as Olivia entered the room, spread her legs, giving Olivia an unobstructed view of how wet she was. Olivia groaned softly at the sight and tried to control the desire that made her muscles tremble and threatened to consume her.

Alex watched as Olivia slowly approached the bed and had to force herself not to reach out for the detective. She wanted Olivia so badly, always wanted her with every beat of her heart, but she knew that Olivia was in the mood to tease her tonight after what had occurred at the restaurant. Alex didn't even try to hold in the encouraging sound of pleasure that escaped her when Olivia slid her suit jacket off and hung it neatly back up in the closet; the care she took with the garment just another tease to torment Alex further by making her wait.

Olivia walked back to the bed, knowing that Alex watched her every move with the wish that the next one would entail touching the blonde. She mentally steeled herself, knowing that this was as much a test for Alex as it was for her own restraint, and sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to Alex, and bent to take her shoes off. If she'd been in a hurry, Olivia would have just toed them off, but she wanted to see if Alex would touch her without permission since they were so close to each other. Olivia liked to test Alex's restraint, and loved that the attorney gave in to temptation about half the time. It was an awesome feeling to be desired by Alexandra Cabot and Olivia hoped that Alex would always want her.

Alex knew it was a test when Olivia took twice as long to free her feet from the confines of her shoes as she usually did. Even knowing that, she was about half a second away from succumbing to Olivia's trap when the brunette stood back up with a softly spoken, "good girl." Alex couldn't decide if it was a reward or a punishment when Olivia started to unbutton her shirt. While Alex desperately wanted to look upon a naked Olivia, it was damned near torture to look but not touch her lover.

Olivia had discarded her shirt and bra and was just about to undo her slacks, when she thought better of it. Her mouth longed to taste Alex's desire and the strap-on was as down as it was going to get while being confined in her pants. She thought that she might go insane if she had to deal with one of these all the time and was once again grateful that she wasn't a guy and could choose when to wear her equipment to please her lover. Girls definitely had it better.

Hearing Alex's disappointed groan when she took her hands away from the fastening on her pants, Olivia grinned. "Patience, sweetheart, you'll like what I want to do first," she said as she got on the bed and leaned over Alex's open and exposed body. Olivia lowered herself just enough so that their breasts brushed against one another and took Alex's mouth in a demanding kiss at the moment when the blonde moaned at the exquisite contact.

Alex eagerly parted her lips under Olivia's devouring mouth, allowing the detective's tongue to tangle with her own. She almost slipped a couple of times and brought her hands up to touch Olivia, but fisted them in the sheets beneath her instead. It was so hard not to run her fingers through Olivia's wonderfully silky hair, but she needed to remember who was in charge here, and how much she liked it that way.

As much as Olivia enjoyed kissing Alex, there were other parts of the blonde's body that she desperately wanted to get her mouth on. So she started her journey downwards, spending less time than she wanted teasing Alex's fit torso, but too eager for her first taste of paradise tonight. Olivia very much appreciated Alex's runner's body, as she knew Alex appreciated the shape that she kept herself in. It was trim and taut, and Olivia loved to feel the muscles flutter under her touch, particularly those in Alex's flat stomach.

Olivia briefly dipped her tongue into Alex's naval before settling herself, as comfortably as the cock strapped to her hips would allow, between Alex's outstretched legs. She immediately positioned the blonde's legs over her shoulders and skimmed her mouth along Alex's sensitive inner thighs. This was all about teasing Alex until she was ready for what Olivia wanted to do next, and about Olivia getting a taste of what she craved.

Alex was already so wet, and Olivia couldn't have been happier with the loud moan that Alex released at the first gentle lick of Olivia's tongue through her moist folds. It tasted as delicious as it always did and Olivia hummed her pleasure as she slowly worked Alex, wanting to get the blonde more excited without pushing her too close to the edge. So Olivia focused mostly on Alex's well of moisture and only fleetingly gave attention to her hard bundle of nerves, knowing that Alex primarily needed clitoral stimulation to orgasm.

Olivia carefully introduced her fingers to Alex's warm, tight sheath, wanting to open her as best she could. Hurting Alex was never what Olivia wanted to do, so she prepared her to take the cock. Every once in a while, Olivia would curl her fingers on their down stroke, catching the sensitive patch of skin on Alex's inner wall that made the blonde shudder with pleasure. But it was still a teasing touch that wasn't meant to bring Alex off, so Olivia didn't do it often.

When Alex's smooth muscles started to rhythmically squeeze the fingers pumping in and out of her, Olivia drew back and gently extracted her hand. She gave Alex's clitoris a brief light kiss, knowing what a tease it was but unable to stop herself from adoring that little quivering bud. Olivia then removed Alex's legs from her shoulders and quickly rolled off the bed to stand beside it.

Alex whimpered at the lost of contact, watching Olivia push to her feet next to the bed through passion-glazed eyes. She would have offered up more of a protest if Olivia's hands hadn't immediately gone to the button of her slacks and undid it with noticeably shaking fingers. The zipper was lowered next, and Alex watched in fascination, as if it were the first time, as Olivia carefully pushed her pants over the prominent length of the toy phallus.

All of the moisture left Alex's mouth as she stared at Olivia, wearing nothing but the arrogantly erect strap-on. The toy wouldn't have had nearly so awesome an effect on her if it had been strapped to anyone else, but Alex's heart belonged to Olivia and everything that they did was an extension of that love.

Alex held out her arms for Olivia to sink into, knowing that it was against the rules tonight but not caring. She was completely surprised when Olivia took hold of her hands and pulled her up to stand by the bed as well. In fact, Alex was so confused by the move that she forgot about being just a few short minutes away from climax.

Olivia laughed softly at Alex's completely bewildered expression and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, crashing her mouth down on Alex's in a hard, possessive kiss. She even ground her hips gently into Alex, allowing them their first contact without the barrier of clothes between them tonight. "Since you wanted me to wear it tonight, I thought you should do all the work," Olivia half-growled when she broke the heated kiss.

Alex wasn't sure what Olivia meant, most of her brain cells either fried on too much sex or focused on the promised of more sex, until the detective laid down on the bed with her cock on display. At Olivia's expectant look, Alex got back on the bed and straddled her lover's hips, not immediately moving to mount Olivia. It was only after Olivia gently grabbed her hips and encouraged her that Alex lifted her hips and fit the tip of the cock to her opening.

Having been prepared well by Olivia and being so wet just from the anticipation of this moment, the toy slid easily into Alex's channel. She moaned at the full sensation and rocked on Olivia until she'd taken every last inch. "God, that feels so good," she said breathlessly, letting Olivia know she was fine as she adjusted to the size of the shaft.

As positions went, this was probably Alex's least favorite. That wasn't to say she didn't like it, Alex just preferred others more, but it was nice for a change of pace every once in a while. Alex preferred having Olivia above her or behind her, especially behind her, if she was given a choice, but she would take her detective any way she could have her.

Olivia, on the other hand, loved this position for the spectacular visual it offered. She loved seeing Alex ride her, watching her cock disappear inside her beautiful lover and reappear, covered in slick wetness. Knowing that she was the only one to see Alex like this, to experience Alex like this, was the most arousing thing ever and it made Olivia even more possessive towards her love.

Wanting to see Alex fall over the edge, Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's slim hips and helped her ride. She was done with her passive role and enthusiastically thrust up to meet Alex's every downward glide. Alex's increased cries of pleasure assured Olivia that she wasn't hurting the blonde, which only made her jerk her hips faster. And when she moved her thumb to roll it over Alex's hard clit, Olivia felt Alex stiffen on the brink of orgasm before falling over in a rush.

Alex cried out Olivia's name, her hips jerking frantically for a few seconds before she collapsed on top of her lover. She could feel her inner muscles contracting wonderfully around Olivia's cock and moaned at the incredible feeling. All she could do was sink further into Olivia's body when the detective's arms came up around her. Alex loved how affectionate Olivia was after sex and wished that she was in a position that allowed her to wrap her limbs around Olivia as well.

When the most violent of Alex's contractions had passed, Olivia carefully rolled them over so that she was on top. It had been difficult not to come when Alex had climaxed, but she'd managed to hold it off and just enjoy Alex's pleasure instead. Olivia just hoped that Alex would be up for another round so soon because she wasn't sure how long she could force her body to wait. She could always take care of it herself if Alex was too tired, but Olivia would very much prefer it be with her love.

Alex gasped at the change of positions and the pleasant shift of the toy inside her. Olivia had a gift for making her come hard and then priming her again soon afterwards, although Alex suspected it was less about Olivia's unquestionably extensive skills and more the fact that she loved and wanted the detective so much.

When she could finally open her pleasure-glazed eyes, Alex looked directly up into Olivia's intense brown orbs. Her own pleasure faded slightly as she saw the still un-satisfied need blazing in those dark depths. "Oh, baby, you didn't come," Alex husked out in a voice much raspier than her normal tone as she weakly lifted a hand to sift her fingers through Olivia's damp hair, feeling the fine sheen of sweat slick across her skin.

Olivia dropped her head to lightly kiss Alex's lips, knowing the blonde was still trying to catch her breath. "Not yet," she whispered against Alex's cheek. "Can you handle more?" she asked, knowing that Alex usually could, but not wanting to assume anything and risk hurting her.

Alex smiled a lazy half grin, one that Olivia absolutely loved because it only every happened when Alex was tired after they'd made love. "With you, always," Alex said as she lifted her hips upwards to demonstrate the truth of her words. The blonde's smile grew bigger as the move forced the base of the shaft back into Olivia's clit and caused her to close her eyes on a groan.

Olivia slowly pulled out, sensing that Alex expected her to slide back in, but that wasn't what she was planning at the moment. She loved the cute little whimper Alex made when her cock slipped all the way out and quickly covered the attorney's lips in a heated kiss, making the most of it since it would be the last one for a while. Olivia then pushed back onto her knees and encouraged Alex to turn over onto her stomach before lifting her up onto her hands and knees.

Alex groaned her approval at her favorite position and looked over her shoulder into Olivia's loving brown eyes. It would always amaze her how Olivia did everything to please her, that she always wanted to give Alex everything that she desired. There was never a single moment when Alex was unsure of Olivia's love for her and that fact only made her more secure in the boundless love she felt for Olivia.

"I love you," Olivia said, gazing steadily into Alex's deep blue eyes and knowing that those words were inadequate for what she actually felt, but she had no others that were more accurate. Seeing the answering adoration in Alex's expression, Olivia reached down and guided the head of the shaft to Alex's entrance. She slowly filled Alex, needing to start off slow or risk exploding before she could give Alex the same pleasure.

Alex preferred it hard and fast, but she was more than content to let Olivia set the pace for now as she heard her lover's soft moans of pleasure. She rocked back to meet Olivia's long, deep thrusts and was indescribably happy when she felt Olivia's fingers tighten their grip on her hips. It was the only indication that her detective wanted to fuck her harder, but she was always so worried that she would be too rough with her.

"Please, Liv, more," Alex begged, knowing her lover needed the encouragement to give them both what they wanted. She reveled in the quiet grunts that came from Olivia as her detective started thrusting faster, which always seemed to make her thrust harder. Alex let Olivia know how much she was enjoying it with her moans of pleasure and the occasional words of encouragement when she could speak.

Olivia was so close, Alex's sexy noises nearly driving her over the edge, but she held back. It wouldn't be long though, no matter how much self-control she could muster, so she slid her right hand around Alex's hips and lightly brushed her fingers across the blonde's clitoris. Alex's body jerked back into her, making Olivia release a strangled cry as her own clit was bumped. She focused on giving Alex the touch that she knew would get the blonde off, hoping that her concentration on that task would let her hold off for a couple more seconds.

They came at the same time, Alex shouting her release as Olivia buried herself as deep as possible and trembled around her lover. Olivia didn't have the strength to worry about crushing Alex as they fell exhausted onto the bed. It was long minutes later when Olivia pushed herself up and gently pulled the shaft from Alex's body on a whimper from the laid out blonde.

As quickly as her shaking hands would allow, Olivia undid the straps holding the harness to her and tossed the toy to the bottom of the bed. She would clean it later, whenever she had the strength to make her way to the bathroom and the brain cells to remember how to do it properly. But for the moment, all Olivia wanted to do was curl around her love and go to sleep.

So Olivia pulled the covers up over their rapidly cooling bodies and slung her arm around Alex's waist, pulling the blonde back against her chest. "I love you, Alex," she whispered lazily against her beautiful fiancée's ear as she finally gave herself permission to drift off.

"Love you, Liv," Alex mumbled sleepily in return, already half asleep. It may have been just an instinctual answer, but Olivia knew that Alex meant ever word.

Pressed together with nothing between them, they fell asleep, surrounded by their indisputable love.

* * *

><p><strong>The scary part about this story to me is that it came from me thinking, "oh, zombie movie marathon for Valentine's Day! Hooray!" Sad that I can turn almost anything into smut. : )<strong>


End file.
